


Percy Jackson Chatrooms

by That_Weirdo (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aphrodite just wants her ships to become canon, Attempt at Humor, Bad fish puns, Because I Can't Write, Because I'm a Grammar Nazi, Established Relationship, Everyone has great grammar, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Female Reader, Flirting, Hades isn't a horrible dad, Haiku, Horrible usernames, Humorous (I think?), I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I created ICM so please don't steal, I need real friends, I should get better at tagging, I should just stop tagging useless information, I'll never write smut, I'm not hilarious at all, ICM (Iris Chat Message), Juniper is OOC, Leo's just adorably goofy, Like, M/M, Nico's just a little emotionally constipated, Reader-Insert, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Send Help Pls, Strip Poker (mentioned), The Romans are OOC, Why?, but he gets over it, but only because I have no reason for them not to be, chatrooms, male reader - Freeform, reader is a bit sassy, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/That_Weirdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, I tried, and maybe failed at keeping them in character. Well done me.</p><p>Or</p><p>Percy Jackson characters in chatrooms with you! I accept requests but no OC's, sorry, only reader-inserts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Book and Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for OOCness, it's my first try.

_**Nico di Angelo x Aphrodite-Spawn! Male! Reader** _

_Seaweedbrain_ logged on

 _Seaweedbrain_ created _Chatroom P_

 _BrainiacOwl_ logged on

 

 _Seaweedbrain:_ Hey Annabeth!

 _BrainiacOwl_ : Percy

 _Seaweedbrain_ : What?

 _BrainiacOwl_ : Give

 _BrainiacOwl_ : Me

 _BrainiacOwl_ : Back

 _BrainiacOwl_ : My

 _BrainiacOwl_ : BOOK!!!

 _Seaweedbrain:_ I didn't have anything to do with it!

 

 _(Y/U/N)_ logged on

 _HOtVAldez_ logged on

 

 _(Y/U/N):_ I can't believe I let you choose that username

 _HOtVAldez:_ But it's literal!

 _(Y/U/N):_ It's still horrible

 _(Y/U/N):_ Oh, hey Percabeth

 _HOtVAldez_ : Hey guys!

 _Seaweedbrain:_ 'Percabeth'?

 _BrainiacOwl:_ (Y/N), have you seen my book?

 _(Y/U/N):_ Which one? You have dozens

 _BrainiacOwl_ : The one I borrowed from Chiron

 _(Y/U/N):_ Oh. OH! I actually don't know. Why?

 _BrainiacOwl_ : Chiron let me have a week time period to finish it and I can't find it

 _Seaweedbrain_ : Are we really letting it go that she called us Percabeth?

 _HOtVAldez_ : Yes

 _(Y/U/N)_ : Yes

 _BrainiacOwl_ : Yes

 _Seaweedbrain_ : You're all against me...

 

 _ThatSaytr2341_ logged on

 

 _Seaweedbrain_ : GROVER!

 _ThatSaytr2341_ : What?

 _Seaweedbrain_ : Help me, they're all against me!

 _ThatSaytr2341_ : Sorry to break it to you man, but I'm on their side

 _Seaweedbrain_ : Everyone's conspirers!

 

 _NicoDiAngelo_ logged on

 _NicoDiAngelo_ changed his name to _Emo666_

 _Emo666_ : What

 _Emo666:_ Who did this?

 

 _666_ logged on

 

 _666_ : Hello Nico

 _Emo666_ : How'd you know it was me?

 _666_ : You're my son, why wouldn't I know?

 _(Y/U/N):_ It actually does work...

 _(Y/U/N)_ : Leo, you owe me ten drachmas

 _HOtVAldez:_ You'll never get them from me!

 _(Y/U/N):_ I'm literally next to you...

 _HOtVAldez:_ Oh, yeah

 _Seaweedbrain:_ What worked?

 _BrainiacOwl:_ That if Nico changed his username with three sixes, Hades would pop up

 _Seaweedbrain:_ How do you know about it?

 _ThatSaytr2341:_ Perce, she's the one that came up with the bet

 _Emo666:_ Change my username back, (Y/N)

 _(Y/U/N):_ Only for a kiss~

 _Emo666:_ No

 

 _Aphrodite <3_ logged on

 

 _Aphrodite <3_: Aw, look, he's blushing!

 _Emo666_ : No I'm not!

 _(Y/U/N)_ : Mom? What are you doing here?

 _(Y/U/N)_ : Wait, I don't want to know

 _666_ : Well, I'm going to go...

 

 _666_ logged off

 

 _Aphrodite <3_: Was that... Hades?

 _BrainiacOwl:_ Yeah, don't think too hard about it

 _Seaweedbrain_ : I don't even know why he appeared

 _Emo666:_ Me neithe 

_ThatSaytr2341_ : Well, Juniper wants me off for awhile, so I gotta go

 _Seaweedbrain:_ Bye, man!

 _ThatSaytr2341_ : Bye

 _(Y/U/N):_ Ask if Juniper knows about Annabeth's book

 _ThatSaytr2341_ : No, she doesn't

 _ThatSaytr2341_ : Sorry, Annabeth

 _BrainiacOwl_ : It's okay

 

 _ThatSaytr2341_ logged off

 

 _BrainiacOwl_ : I'mma get off and ask Chiron if I could have the time period extended

 

BrainiacOwl logged off

 

 _(Y/U/N):_ Go after her Perce!

Seaweedbrain: ...

 

 _Seaweedbrain_ logged off

 

 _Aphrodite <3_: They're meant to be, just like you and Nico, my son~ ;)

 _(Y/U/N):_ WHAT? MOM!!!

 _Aphrodite <3:_ I love you darling, tell your father I love him too!

 

 _Aphrodite <3_ logged off

 

 _(Y/U/N):_ ... So, how about that kiss? ...

 _Emo666:_ I'll think about it.

 _(Y/U/N):_ Same time, same place?

 _Emo666:_ Yep, and please change back my username

 _(Y/U/N):_ Aw, you're no fun :(

 

 _Emo666_ changed his username to _NicoDiAngelo_

 

 _NicoDiAngelo:_ Thank you

 _NicoDiAngelo:_ Also give Annabeth's book back, I don't want to catch them making out in the bushes again

 _(Y/U/N):_ But you're being a hyprocrite ~ <3

 _NicoDiAngelo:_ Just hurry up and meet up with me

 _(Y/U/N):_ Okay, xoxoxo

 

 _(Y/U/N)_ logged off

 _NicoDiAngelo_ logged off

 

 _HOtVAldez:_ I KNEW IT! I'M GOING TO TELL EVERYONE!

 

 _Aphrodite <3_ logged on

 _MasterBlacksmith_ logged on

 

 _Aphrodite <3:_ No, Leo

 _MasterBlacksmith:_ No, Leo

 

 _Aphrodite <3_ logged off

 _MasterBlacksmith_ logged off

 

 _HOtVAldez:_....

 _HOtVAldez:_....

 _HOtVAldez:_ I'm just going to... not question it

 

 _HOtVAldez_ logged off

 _Chatroom P_ inactive


	2. Fish-Puns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOCness is a maybe.
> 
> I don't know how Juniper talks, so sorry about that.

_**Percy Jackson x Apollo-Spawn! Female! Reader** _

 

 _(Y/U/N)_ logged on

 _(Y/U/N)_ created _Chatroom A_

 _Seaweedbrain_ logged on

 _ThatSaytr2341_ logged on

 _5874637_ logged on

 

 _Seaweedbrain_ : Hey Juniper, Grover, (Y/N)

 _5874637_ : Hello Percy! Grover's teaching me how to use Chatrooms

 _ThatSaytr2341_ : She's actually pretty good at it

 _Seaweedbrain_ : What about you, (Y/N)?

 _Seaweedbrain_ : (Y/N)?

 _(Y/U/N):_ Do you have a nemo-sis?

 _Seaweedbrain_ : What?

 _(Y/U/N):_ Whale, ship

 _(Y/U/N)_ : This scampi happening...

 _(Y/U/N)_ : Dolphinitely you're krilling me, Perce

 _Seaweedbrain_ : ...

 _Seaweedbrain_ : OH!

 _(Y/U/N)_ : It seariously took you this long?

 _Seaweedbrain_ : Yes

 _(Y/U/N)_ : You Trigger fish

 _Seaweedbrain_ : I take that offinsively

 _ _5874637_ : _What is happening?

 _ThatSaytr2341:_ Fish-puns... Oh gods

 

 _BrainiacOwl_ logged on

 

 _ThatSaytr2341:_ Annabeth, save yourself!

 _BrainiacOwl:_ Hm?

 _ _5874637_ : _Percy and (Y/N) have started speaking in fish-puns.

 _BrainiacOwl:_ WHAT? May the gods save us!!

 _5874637_ : Is it really that bad?

 _BrainiacOwl:_ Worse than bad, it's catastrophic.

 _ThatSaytr2341:_ The last time they started a fish-pun war led the whole Camp to almost insanity

 _BrainiacOwl:_ I will never forget the entire week with shrimp and cod and halibut

 _ThatSaytr2341:_ Don't forget the whales and krill and eels

 _Seaweedbrain:_ You cod do batter with the selection

 _(Y/U/N):_ This is kraken me up!

 _BrainiacOwl:_ GAH!

 _BrainiacOwl:_ I'm leaving, I hope no one joins this chat for a few days

 _Seaweedbrain:_ Let minnow if you want to come back!

 _(Y/U/N):_ You've got to be squidding me, of course she's going to

 

 _BrainiacOwl_ logged off

 

 _ThatSaytr2341:_ Juniper, I suggest logging out now or else we're going to get bombarded with puns

 

 _ThatSaytr2341_ logged off

 _5874637_ logged off

 

 _(Y/U/N):_ Aw, they left

 _Seaweedbrain:_ This is going to get orcaward with just the two of us

 _(Y/U/N):_ No, inkcredible

 _Seaweedbrain:_ I wonder if I can get someone else on...

 _(Y/U/N):_ Need any kelp with that?

 _Seaweedbrain:_ Nah

 _(Y/U/N):_ ...

 _Seaweedbrain_ : ...

 _Seaweedbrain:_ ...

 _(Y/U/N):_ I think we should stop these fish-puns

Seaweedbrain: Yeah, Chiron hated anything related to fish for a few weeks after the last time

 _(Y/U/N):_ Truce?

 _Seaweedbrain:_ Truce

 

 _(Y/U/N)_ logged off

 

 _Seaweedbrain:_ I love you...

 _Seaweedbrain:_ Ugh, can't even confess right.

 

 _Seaweedbrain_ logged off

 

 _Chatroom A_ is inactive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know why it's so short. Remember, I take requests.


	3. Fish-Puns 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm sorry for not updating and leaving you hanging (I don't know who I'm talking to XC)...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll edit this later: I was on the bus to school so it may seem rushed.

_**~Percy Jackson x Apollo-Spawn! Female! Reader~** _

_(Y/U/N)_ logged on

_(Y/U/N) _created_ Chatroom A _

_Seaweedbrain_ logged on

 _(Y/U/N)_ : And that's how you shoot a bow!

 _Seaweedbrain_ : Yeah, but I still shot a kid in the knee...

 _(Y/U/N)_ : It's perfectly fine! Us Apollo kids are the best at healing!

 _Seaweedbrain_ : Still, thanks for trying

 _(Y/U/N_ ): No problem, Perce

(Y/U/N): So, what did you want to talk about?

(Y/U/N): :)

Seaweedbrain: Well, ah...

 _Seaweedbrain_ : Promise you won't laugh at me!!!

 _(Y/U/N)_ : Of course I'd never laugh AT you!

 _Seaweedbrain_ : I..

 _Seaweedbrain_ : Really, like REALLY

 _Seaweedbrain_ : Like you

 _(Y/U/N)_ : Oh, I like you too!

 _Seaweedbrain_ : No, not like that

 _Seaweedbrain_ : Like...

 _Seaweedbrain_ : Grover and Juniper!

 _(Y/U/N)_ : Oh.

 _(Y/U/N)_ : I already knew that!

 _Seaweedbrain_ : What???

(Y/U/N): Why do you think I've been giving you archery lessons even though you miss the target every time for an entire week?

 _Seaweedbrain_ : Because you're a nice person???

 _(Y/U/N)_ : I've been wanting to get closer to you!

 _(Y/U/N)_ : And Annabeth and Grover think I'm oblivious to their hints!

 _(Y/U/N)_ : HAH!!!

 _(Y/U/N)_ : Anyway, I love you too, Percy Jackson!

 

 _(Y/U/N)_ logged off

 _PoetryArchery_ logged on

 

 _PoetryArchery_ : Just now got together

 _PoetryArchery_ : Do not screw this up or else

 _PoetryArchery_ : You have my blessing

 

 _PoetryArchery_ logged off

 

 _Seaweedbrain_ : ...

 _Seaweedbrain_ : Well...

 _Seaweedbrain_ : Thanks for having such faith in me, Apollo

 _Seaweedbrain_ : Now I have to tell some traitors about this

 

 _CowThief_ logged on

 

 _CowThief_ : Already did

 _CowThief_ : The whole camp knows now

 _CowThief_ : And maybe Olympus too

 _CowThief_ : Free of charge, Percy

 

 _Caduceus_ logged on

 _Caduceus_ : You've got Hermaphroditus on the line – Martha

 _Caduceus_ : They want to know if we're on for next week's meeting – George

 _Caduceus_ : Ooh, Percy, got any rats? – George

 _Caduceus_ : George, leave the poor boy alone, he just got into a relationship with that Apollo girl! – Martha

 _Caduceus_ : Sorry, sorry – George

 _CowThief_ : Goodbye Percy, I got to take this call

 _Caduceus_ : Goodbye Percy! – Martha

 _Caduceus_ : Bring rats next time! – George

 

 _Caduceus_ logged off

 _CowThief_ logged off

 

 _Seaweedbrain_ : I better leave before I get bombarded next by someone else...

 _Seaweedbrain_ : Maybe by dad next. Hah!

 

 _Seaweedbrain_ logged off

 _Chatroom A_ inactive


	4. Cheaters at Poker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I say in this week, I mean whenever I feel like it. –^–
> 
> I'm such a gigantic failure, so have adorable Nico as repayment. I'm working on a Thalia (just because she's a Hunter doesn't mean she can't be with girls) and then a Leo. I'll try and do everyone at least twice. But Percy doesn't count because of the part 2. :)
> 
> I also can't write Roman Demigods because I'm a loser.

**Nico di Angelo x Male! Mercury-Spawn! Reader**

**Mentioned! Side: Hazel Levesque x Frank Zhang**

_NicoDiAngelo_ logged on

 _Chatroom H_ is active

 _MetalDetector_ logged on

  
_NicoDiAngelo_ : So, you wanted to talk...?

 _MetalDetector_ : Yes

 _MetalDetector_ : I've been wondering about your relationship with that Mercury boy (Y/N)

 _MetalDetector_ : Anyways

 _MetalDetector_ : You need to keep your distance

 _NicoDiAngelo_ : And why would I need to do that?

 _MetalDetector_ : He recently got together with one of your Greek boys.

 _NicoDiAngelo_ : What

 _NicoDiAngelo_ : But he said that he weren't looking for "romance" and didn't want the "commitment" to a significant other!

 _MetalDetector_ : Things change, Nico.

 _MetalDetector_ : Especially for a child of Mercury

 _NicoDiAngelo_ : I guess you're right

 _NicoDiAngelo_ : I'm just gonna go

 _MetalDetector_ : And wallow?

 _NicoDiAngelo_ : No

 _NicoDiAngelo_ : I'm going to act like an adult and get on with my life

 _NicoDiAngelo_ : If I couldn't get them to realise that I wanted them, than it's to my cowardice

 _NicoDiAngelo_ : Thanks for telling me I guess

 _MetalDetector_ : Anything for family

  
_(Y/U/N)_ logged on

  
_(Y/U/N):_ Hey Nico, wanna play poker?

 _(Y/U/N):_ I somehow got Frank, Annabeth, Piper, Percy, and Jason to join in

 _(Y/U/N)_ : There's also big prize for the winner~

 _NicoDiAngelo_ : No thanks (Y/N)

  
_NicoDiAngelo_ logged off

  
_(Y/U/N):_ ... What's wrong with Ghost Prince?

 _MetalDetector_ : It's best if you leave him be for awhile.

 _MetalDetector_ : He's having some troubles and needs to sort them on his own

 _(Y/U/N)_ : Well, I guess...

 _(Y/U/N)_ : And here I had a great prize all planned out

 _MetalDetector_ : What's the "big prize"?

 _(Y/U/N):_ Well, it's too late now

 _(Y/U/N):_ He's not gonna join either way

 _MetalDetector_ : You never know

 _(Y/U/N):_ Eh

 _(Y/U/N):_ The prize was any wish the winner wanted as long as it was in the boundaries

 _(Y/U/N)_ : I was going to win the game and take a kiss as my prize from Nico and BOOM

 _(Y/U/N):_ Confession done

 _MetalDetector_ : I see...

 _MetalDetector_ : And you have no one in your life currently as a love interest...?

 _(Y/U/N):_ Other than Nico?

 _MetalDetector_ : Yes

 _(Y/U/N):_ Nope~!

 _MetalDetector_ : Well, I'm pretty sure you can still do that without the poker game

 _(Y/U/N)_ : You're right. I came too far to give up!

  
_(Y/U/N)_ logged off

 _MetalDetector_ logged off

 _Chatroom_ _H_ inactive

  
~*Next Day*~

  
_(Y/U/N)_ logged on

 _Chatroom_ _M_ active

 _MetalDetector_ logged on

  
_(Y/U/N)_ : I heard from Nico what you told him about me

 _MetalDetector_ : Well, you don't expect him to be your best friend for your entire life, do you?

 _(Y/U/N)_ : If you hadn't interfered, I would have him playing strip poker AND a kiss...

 _MetalDetector_ : Strip poker? I thought you said it was normal poker?

 _(Y/U/N)_ : I never said anything about original poker. I just said poker

 _(Y/U/N)_ : AND DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!

 _(Y/U/N)_ : You said I was with someone!!!!

 _MetalDetector_ : I didn't know he'd wallow in depression

 _(Y/U/N):_ You gotta analyze the possible outcomes

 _(Y/U/N):_ And if you could live with them, go with the choice!!

 _MetalDetector_ : At least you're together with my half-brother

 _(Y/U/N)_ : That's a good perk, but you can't just do that to a poor and lonely boy

 _MetalDetector_ : Blah blah blah

 _(Y/U/N):_ Frank was going to be naked in that game too

 _MetalDetector_ : ...

 _(Y/U/N):_ >:D

  
_MetalDetector_ logged off

  
_(Y/U/N)_ : Works every time

  
_(Y/U/N)_ logged off

 _Chatroom M_ inactive


	5. WARNING: Don't Assault/Harass Valdez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just imagine Iris just got tired of having Fleecy working overtime every time so she just created an ICM (Iris Chat Message) so you just throw a gold drachma through the mist and you had an option of Call or Chat and you could "password" the chatrooms or "area lock" it so only people in a certain area could use one. Yeah, so if anybody is confused, they're NOT USING ELECTRONICS.

**Leo Valdez x Ares-Spawn! Female! Reader**

**"And NO PDA when any of us Ares Cabin are around. Capiche?"**

* * *

 

 _(Y/U/N)_ created _Chatroom A_

 _LaRueRules_ joined _Chatroom A_

 

* * *

  
_LaRueRules_ : I'm telling you

 _LaRuRules_ : Being with that weird pyro kid isn't going to work out

 _LaRueRules_ : And he's a son of Hephaestus, a god who despises dad!

 _LaRueRules_ : He's not one I'd want you to be with. Couldn't you choose someone else that's not... Weak?

 _(Y/U/N)_ : Claire, it's my choice on who I want to be with

 _(Y/U/N)_ : He's quirky and so sweet to me and brightens up my day

 _(Y/U/N)_ : He remembers important things like my birthday, our anniversary, the day my mom died

 _(Y/U/N)_ : The little things like what my favorite color, animal, food, and music and that I'm into seeing new things

 _(Y/U/N):_ I need that kind of support in my life as the child of the god of warlike frenzy

 _(Y/U/N):_ I need someone who makes me forget what plays a part in my nightmares every night

 _(Y/U/N)_ : How I don't have to be so harsh to everyone just because all the gods spawn hate us

 _(Y/U/N)_ : How I don't have to live up to father's expectations just because he's a god of war

 _(Y/U/N)_ : You want someone who is "strong" for me?

 _(Y/U/N)_ : Well, Leo is strong in my eyes

 _(Y/U/N):_ He's strong for his mom, the Camp, and me. He has a prophecy looming over him every second of his life and he braves through it with a smile and an easygoing attitude

 _(Y/U/N)_ : And if you can't accept that I'm finally happy with a son of Hephaestus, then you're truly not my sister

 _LaRueRules_ : Calm down, Battle Born

 _LaRueRules_ : I'm just saying that he's weak because he had to ask Tyson to open a jar of peanut butter/jelly combo yesterday

 _(Y/U/N)_ : You...

 _(Y/U/N):_ You just wanted to say that?

 _LaRueRules_ : Well, yeah

 _LaRueRules_ : I understand how you feel

 _LaRueRules_ : I went through the same thing with Chris

 _(Y/U/N)_ : Oh, uh...

(Y/U/N): Sorry, Claire

 _LaRueRules_ : You're forgiven

 _LaRueRules_ : Now, I have a real reason I wanted you here

 _LaRueRules_ : I need you to tell your flame brain boyfriend that he CANNOT

 _LaRueRules_ : Under any circumstances

 _LaRueRules_ : Be in the Ares Cabin

 _LaRueRules_ : And no

 _LaRueRules_ : Zip, zilch, nada

 _LaRueRules_ : PDA when any of us Ares Cabin are around. Capiche?

 _(Y/U/N):_ Ma'am yes ma'am!

 _LaRueRules_ : Good. Off you go

 _LaRueRules_ : And tell Valdez to stop fanboying over this conversation because I can see him from the Big House and he's going to hurt you with that much flailing

 

* * *

 

 _LaRueRules_  left _Chatroom A_

 _(Y/U/N)_ disbanded _Chatroom A_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also trying a new "format" of the ICM so don't be surprised about the change. And no, I'm not going to do this to the previous ones because I'm the embodiment of laziness. I'm also postponing Thalia until I can find inspiration for her ICM.


	6. Ideas?

Hello, I'm back!

I need some advice on who to write next and how that's gonna go down. Sooo.... I'm asking the people who read this to please share some ideas?

I will give full credit if your idea gets chosen, so don't worry about that. I will also use as many prompts as I can if I find multiple good ones. That_Weirdo out!


	7. We Just Need Some Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hahaha. I promised you chapters, but you get empty promises. I love my procrastination sometimes.
> 
> anyways, here's a chapter for the night. I might have more later on this week, so cross every finger you have and hope for my mind to cooperate pls.

Jason Grace x Neptune-Spawn! Fem! Reader

"Dunno. He had said something about stopping Superman from executing his diabolical plan before I ran away???"

 

 

(Y/U/N) created Chatroom N

GoldenBoy joined Chatroom N

(Y/U/N): Hi Jason!

GoldenBoy: Hello (Y/N)

GoldenBoy: How are you?

(Y/U/N): Pretty good, but it could be better

(Y/U/N): I'm hiding from Percy, and he is not happy

GoldenBoy: ... Do you know why?

(Y/U/N): Dunno. He had said something about stopping Superman from executing his diabolical plan before I ran away???

(Y/U/N): I don't know what a DC character has to do with this??

GoldenBoy: Ahaha, he must have been reading comics

(Y/U/N): No, not really

(Y/U/N): If he has, he must have getting them from an outside source because I've stolen all of them

  
SeaweedBrain joined Chatroom N

SeaweedBrain: There you are, (Y/N)!

SeaweedBrain: With Grace, no less...

SeaweedBrain: I need you to get log out of this chat and come with me!

(Y/U/N): Why...?

SeaweedBrain: So Golden Boy doesn't execute his plan!

GoldenBoy: Ahahaha

GoldenBoy: What plan?

SeaweedBrain: Don't play dumb blonde with me, Grace

(Y/U/N): I'm so confused. What plan?

GoldenBoy: Oh, it's nothing

GoldenBoy: Percy just finally lost the rest of his screws

SeaweedBrain: HAH YOU WISH SPARKY

GoldenBoy: See? Lost it

SeaweedBrain: How dare you try and corrupt my sister!!!!!

(Y/U/N): Half sister

SeaweedBrain: SEE? That's what I'm talking about.

SeaweedBrain: You need to take your big brother's side and not the enemy's

(Y/U/N): Does it even work if dad was Roman at the time?

GoldenBoy: Probably

(Y/U/N): Besides, I would take Jason's side anyways

(Y/U/N): He's a praetor AND I trained alongside him

SeaweedBrain: Did you hear that?

(Y/U/N): Hear what...?

SeaweedBrain: That's the sound of my heart breaking

SeaweedBrain: I hope you're happy Grace

SeaweedBrain: You tore this family apart

SeaweedBrain: An absent dad, two mothers struggling to cope without him and their children, a troubled daughter that hates her half brothers, and the eldest just wants all of them to get along. Such a sad, sad family.

(Y/U/N): False; I don't dislike Tyson and my mother is now married.

(Y/U/N): And can I be removed from the family tree?

SeaweedBrain: No.

(Y/U/N): Gee, thanks. Guess I'm stuck with princess here.

SeaweedBrain: If I'm a princess, I get to be princess of the sea

(Y/U/N): More like princess of improvised plans

SeaweedBrain: True

GoldenBoy: Um, I'm still here...?

SeaweedBrain: Shush

(Y/U/N): Anyways, what "plan" made you come hunt me down?

SeaweedBrain: Jason wanted my blessing!

(Y/U/N): To have a plan that's only at ten percent succeed?

GoldenBoy: Dating you

(Y/U/N): ...

(Y/U/N): OMG LMAO

(Y/U/N): YOU REALLY THINK YOU NEED HIS BLESSING?!?!

(Y/U/N): IT'S BEEN THREE MONTHS, AND EVERYONE AT BOTH OF THE CAMPS KNOW EXCEPT PERCY XD

SeaweedBrain: ...what?

GoldenBoy: Oh, uh... we've been dating for over three months now. I believe the 23rd is our anniversary

(Y/U/N): See; this is why I love you. You remember important dates <3

SeaweedBrain: Oh gods!!!!!!!!!

(Y/U/N): It clicked

GoldenBoy: Finally

SeaweedBrain: You and

SeaweedBrain: Him and

SeaweedBrain: WHYYYYY?

(Y/U/N): I love him

GoldenBoy: Love you too

SeaweedBrain: I can't

  
SeaweedBrain left Chatroom N

  
(Y/U/N): Welp, he's gone

(Y/U/N): But you really needed his blessing after 3 months?!?!

GoldenBoy: It was the only way he wouldn't have known we were dating

GoldenBoy: Plus I wanted to see his reaction

(Y/U/N): Lol. See you soon?

GoldenBoy: See you soon

  
GoldenBoy left Chatroom N

(Y/U/N) disbanded Chatroom N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna edit this when I'm not about to fall asleep on my phone at one in the morning.
> 
> this chapter goes to Jessica Hodges for giving me this little prompt.
> 
> have a nice night/day or whatever floats your boat.


End file.
